


How To Score A Stalker

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: McDanno [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Cat and Mouse, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Games, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: Danny realises he is being followed late at night, but his stalker may very well be someone he knows...





	1. Eight Out Of Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me earlier and I had to write it down. I'm sure if I'd mentioned it to the McDanno Support Group then they would have encouraged me, but I didn't give them the chance because it was already 90% formed in my brain to I just needed to write write write!
> 
> Sorry for the absence of fics as of late, my life has become pretty hectic in several ways and I'm finding less and less time to get stuff written down, but I promise there are several items in the works, including my contribution to the H50 Big Bang :)
> 
> Enjoy these two idiots flirting!

Danny was walking back from the store when he realised he was being followed.

  
He’d been obeying his daughter’s request to stay healthy, walking as opposed to driving whenever it was possible, so tonight a stroll hadn’t seemed such a bad idea. Okay, so it may have been the liquor store he’d walked to, and it may have been beer he’d bought, but he figured the exercise would cancel out at least some of the negative effects on his health.

  
However now it seemed that it hadn’t been such a great idea, because someone was stalking him from the shadows. He could feel their eyes on him, he’d heard the same set of regular footsteps several times in the last few minutes, and they were getting distinctly closer.

  
Danny was just beginning to pull his cell out of his pocket to call someone for safety and readying the paper bag containing his six-pack of Longboards to be used as a makeshift weapon when he caught a reflection in a car window that he was passing. He got a glimpse of the man approaching him from behind and he breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“I noticed you two blocks back, Steven,” he grinned, glad he was able to get one over on his partner with his observational abilities.

  
He heard Steve grumble, and then the brunette caught up with him when he slowed and fell into step at his side.

  
“Impossible, I’ve only been following you for a block and a half,” the SEAL retorted.

  
Danny laughed and shook his head. “That’s just how good I am,” he chuckled, glancing up at his friend, “What are you doing creeping up on innocent people so late at night anyway, huh? Testing your ninja skills?”

  
Steve grinned broadly and shrugged. “I was just driving home and stopped at the convenience store to pick up a couple of things, saw you walking by and couldn’t resist,” he bumped his shoulder playfully against Danny’s, “And so what if I  _was_  testing my skills?”

  
Danny slowed to a stop, realising that Steve must have left his truck somewhere back where they had come from, and they were only walking further away from it. He gave his partner a cursory once-over and crossed his arms, hugging the beers to his chest to cock his head in an assessing stance.

  
“Hm, I’d say seven outta ten.”

  
“Excuse me?” Steve raised an eyebrow, “Why is that, exactly?”

  
The taller man put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, evidently not agreeing with Danny’s opinion.

  
“Well,” the blonde began, holding one finger up, “I have to admit, I actually only clocked you about a block back, not two.”

  
Steve smiled proudly at that bit of information, but pouted when Danny continued.

  
“However, I  _did_  spot you,” he reminded his friend firmly, “And the aim of tailing a target is to make sure they’re unaware of your presence at all times, lest you be discovered.”

  
Steve rolled his eyes and shifted his hips in annoyance, muttering something about ‘lest, who even says that?’ which Danny ignored.

  
The shorter man conceded a little. “ _But_  I’m adding points back on because I am a cop and I got street smarts, and that makes me harder to follow. So, seven outta ten.”

  
It was Steve’s turn to cross his arms, staring Danny down defiantly.

  
“Make it eight, and it ends here,” he gave one confident nod.

  
Danny snorted. “You can’t  _barter_  for points, Steven, that’s not how it works. And whaddya mean, ‘it ends here’, what is that about?”

  
Steve reached into the Jersey man’s bag and dislodged a beer, opening his jacket to slide the bottle into the inside pocket despite his friend’s protests.

  
“What it  _means_ , Daniel, is that you give me eight out of ten and I won’t have to keep doing this until I score higher.”

  
Danny laughed incredulously. “Are you being serious? You’re actually threatening to stalk me which, by the way, I seem to recall being illegal, over some made-up points that have no actual importance in life aside from being my opinion?”

  
“If they have no importance then why can’t you give me eight instead of seven?” Steve replied, obviously not ready to drop his argument.

  
Danny smiled. He knew how competitive the Navy man could be, but to know that Steve valued how Danny viewed him this much was cute; even if the guy  _was_  trying to get him to change the number under duress, the fact that he seemed to want higher approval from the blonde still rang out.

  
He could give in, say eight, but where was the fun in that when he could get his buddy worked up over it? And okay, maybe the idea of Steve investing the time and effort to try and best Danny actually gave the detective goosebumps. Steve really seemed to want to win his favour and play this game, to follow him and watch him from the shadows and use his trained skills against him, and Danny couldn’t deny that it was a little exciting to have that challenge.

  
He wouldn’t admit it, but he admired his partner. Steve was his best friend, but more than that, Danny had a deep love for the guy which went beyond the normal boundaries of friendship. He loved Steve, was attracted to him and had been for a long time, and this new playful level to their relationship and the energy which was starting to crackle between them due to this challenge was enticing to say the least.

  
Danny smirked, gave Steve another assessing look, and sighed dramatically.

  
“Seven point five, and that’s my final offer.”

  
He hoped it wouldn’t be enough, and for one disappointing moment he thought Steve would accept the new score and take what he could, find the reward not worth the effort... but then the brunette narrowed his gaze and tried to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

  
“Guess I’m gonna have to keep practicing,” he teased, and something flashed through his eyes that made Danny suddenly feel like he was the prey and the SEAL was on the hunt.

  
The blonde shivered under that heat, unconsciously licking his lips and trying to hide the fact that his adrenaline had just sky rocketed. He simply grinned and cocked his hips, acting nonchalant.

  
“What the hell do you mean by that?” he asked slyly, wanting to get a gauge on his opponent.

  
Steve grinned and began to back away from Danny, moving back in the direction of his truck. “I mean,  _Detective_ , that you might see me again tomorrow night.”

  
The taller man turned his back on his partner and took a few more steps before turning back and wiggling his fingers like some terrible ghoul on Halloween.

  
“Or  _will_  you?” he laughed, letting it turn into an evil chuckle before turning on his heel and swaggering off into the night.

  
Danny stood there for a minute to watch his partner leave – the proverbial cat to his mouse – and then chuckled to himself and shook his head before heading on home.

  
So Steve was planning to try and catch him unawares again tomorrow, huh? Or would he leave it a night or two before trying again, let Danny think he was in the clear and let his guard down? Could it in fact be a ploy, a double bluff, and he would attempt again sooner rather than later?

  
This probably hadn’t been the result Grace had envisioned for his daily dose of healthy exercise, but it was the best thing Danny could have hoped to gain out of it.

  
The whole scenario had Danny’s blood pumping, excitement pumping through his veins, and the Jersey man began to realise that maybe he too liked the challenge that Steve could present. He felt revitalised, eager to see what happened.

  
He grinned. The prospect aroused him, and Steve had seemed pretty keyed up himself for something so inconsequential, but even if it was all just a bit of fun between two buddies then at least it would be entertaining. Or maybe they would discover that this new teasing element to their relationship held hidden depths.

  
Either way, Danny figured, the game was on.

 


	2. A Perfect Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes sure he gets his perfect score. Danny doesn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after a fair amount of demand, here is chapter 2 :)
> 
> (Big thanks to gateruner for beta'ing this chapter for me!)

Danny was climbing the steps up from the Palace foyer to the office level the next morning when Steve bounded to his side.

“Not even a one,” the detective said playfully, before his partner could get a word in edgewise.

“Uh, surprisingly enough that wasn’t an attempt to sneak up on you there, Danno,” Steve laughed, “And ‘good morning’ to you too.”

“Morning,” Danny grinned.

He knew damn well that Steve hadn’t been practicing his skills just then, but he hadn’t been able to resist reminding his boss of the previous night. He’d been thinking about it pretty much non-stop, himself.

“It’s unusual for _you_ to be in such a good mood this early in the morning,” Steve gave him a curious look, “I’d ask if you woke up on the right side of the bed, but I wasn’t aware you even had one. It’s usually best to avoid you until you’ve had your first coffee and retracted your spikes.”

Danny snorted and held up the takeaway coffee cup in his other hand, waving it at Steve to demonstrate that it was almost empty. Yeah, he’d had his morning caffeine hit already and that was bound to help – a morning person, Danny Williams was not – but that wasn’t the only reason he was in good spirits. Even he had noticed the extra bounce in his step when he’d hauled himself out of bed, and he couldn’t help but link it to the fact that, last night, his friend had appeared to be _flirting_ with him.

The Jersey man, being a pragmatic and often negative guy, was trying not to read too much into it. He didn’t want to pin his hopes on something that he may have misinterpreted, and end up causing himself upset or embarrassment... but whatever way he looked at it, he couldn’t help but replay the previous evening’s interactions over in his head and see the cheeky sparkle in Steve’s eyes, or the excitement at getting to flex his stealth muscles with his friend.

Maybe it was just the mischievous little boy in Steve coming out, maybe it was just a game for him and nothing more. Danny was just going to have to see how this played out, but he wasn’t for a minute going to let on that the SEAL was the reason for his good mood.

“Coffee has been successfully administered pre-work,” he reasoned, “And no one has tried to shoot at me yet so I’m seeing this as plus.”

Steve gave him another gauging look before shrugging and jogging on ahead of him. “Well, as long as I don’t have to put up with Sir Grump-a-lot this morning, I’m happy,” he said over his shoulder, “And now I’m gonna beat you to the office!”

The brunette picked up his pace and darted off down the corridor, leaving Danny to shake his head and make absolutely no effort to catch up with him.

“Child!” the shorter man called out, and sipped the last of his coffee before crumpling the cup and dropping it in a convenient trashcan. “Why ya gotta make everything a competition?” he mused to the empty air.

But in fact he was now kind of grateful Steve had this competitive streak – he wouldn’t have taken Danny’s bait last night, otherwise.

He arrived into the bullpen to find his boss already bringing information up on the tech table and surrounding screens, pretending to check his watch.

“Hey slow coach, I’ve been here for half an hour waiting for you!”

Danny rolled his eyes at the hyperbole. “Mm hm, and just look what you’ve achieved in that extra time!” he retorted sarcastically.

The two men shared a smile that simultaneously ended their banter and called it a draw, and they settled into professional mode just as the cousins arrived.

The rest of the day was filled with case work for some ongoing files they had, and Danny went out with Kono to interview a witness while Chin and Steve followed up a potential lead in Waikiki. Whenever they did end up in the same room, however, Danny couldn’t help but feel a certain electricity between himself and his boss like being held in suspense, the expectation of some event that might or might not occur and the slight underlying tension that came with it. It made him smile more than usual, and he had to hide that from his friends so as not to be questioned.

Over all the case remained at a standstill, so when 5pm rolled around Steve sent everyone home to rest up.

Danny drove to Rachel’s house to drop off some of Grace’s stuff that she’d left in his apartment at the weekend, and he ended up staying for dinner when his ex invited him because it meant spending a bit more time with his daughter. On the drive back to his place, he found himself checking the mirrors of his Camaro needlessly, imagining maybe Steve would go so far as to track him to the Edwards household and tail him home. He shook his head at himself, calling himself an idiot out loud to try and convince himself it was a foolish thought.

He got home and climbed out of the car, heading for his front door and sliding the key into the lock. A rustle of leaves caught his attention and the hairs raised on the back of his neck as he froze, and then he turned outward to face the exposed area in front of his apartment and listened carefully.

“Steve?” he queried, getting nothing but silence in return.

Just then a rat scurried from the bushes nearby across the path, making the cop jump.

“Jesus fuck,” he whispered harshly, realising his hand had gone to rest on the hip where his gun would normally be, “Fucking wildlife trying to give me a cardiac event…”

He shook himself and finished opening his front door, slipping inside and turning the lights on. This game with Steve was making him jumpy and nervous already, and he tried to tell himself Steve would likely be giving his partner a night’s grace before making another attempt. He eventually settled in, showering and getting into bed where he just lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few moments and thinking about the prospect of his military-trained stalker sneaking around the building at this very moment.

Unlikely. He was sure Steve would have made his presence known by now, and with all the windows shuttered and doors locked he felt safe enough to slide his hand into his boxers and think about what might happen if Steve did manage to get the jump on him, or maybe if he got the upper hand and caught Steve lurking.

-

The next morning there was a knock at the door just as Danny was making coffee in his kitchen, and he opened it to find Steve out there grinning broadly.

“Do stalkers knock, these days?” Danny raised an eyebrow at his friend, “Very polite.”

The brunette laughed. “Well I figured if I just walked right in you’d think I was making another attempt and try to score me,” he said, stepping inside and heading for the pot of coffee, pouring himself a mug, “And anyway, I’m not _stalking_ you, I’m… performing an exercise in tracking techniques…”

“Help yourself, why don’t you,” Danny grumbled.

He watched Steve move to the couch and made his own cup of coffee before leaning against the counter and observing the SEAL thoughtfully for a few seconds.

“Hey… you weren’t here last night, were you?” he enquired warily, “Outside the apartment, I mean.”

Steve gave him a carefully blank expression which contained just the hint of a smile. “Why? Did you see something?” he asked lightly.

Danny narrowed his eyes, “You didn’t answer the question.”

His best friend chuckled, “You didn’t answer mine.”

The Jersey man glared at his boss and drank from his mug, not even remotely ready to say he had almost attempted to shoot the local vermin while unarmed because of Steve’s idle threats. He opted to stay silent.

The Commander threw back the last of his coffee and swaggered across the room, placing his cup on the counter and pausing to lean in very close into Danny as he passed, making the shorter man tense up.

“Well, with you being ‘a cop with street smarts’ and all,” he grinned wolfishly, “I guess that if I’d been there then you would’ve caught me… right?”

Danny swallowed thickly, feeling Steve’s hot breath drift over his ear. “Damn right,” he replied, hoping Steve couldn’t see his pulse jumping in his throat.

He was gripping his mug so hard he was surprised the ceramic didn’t shatter in his hands. Hot damn, why was it so hot to have Steve treating him like prey to be toyed with?

The Navy man straightened and sauntered off towards the door, stealing Danny’s keys from the bowl and spinning them around his finger.

“C’mon, Danno, we’re gonna be late,” he smiled, waiting as his partner drank the rest of his drink and followed him out of the door.

“You _still_ didn’t answer my question, though,” Danny mumbled to himself.

-

Work dragged, and once again it got to the end of the day without incidence. The team had spent most of their time locked away in their offices, only emerging for lunch and the odd caffeine boost, but when Steve and Danny caught each other’s eyes in passing across the room or through an open office door, the frisson of energy was still there.

Danny had to drive Steve back to his apartment from the office because the SEAL had left his truck there. They said their goodbyes before the blonde watched to ensure his buddy left the parking lot and turned the corner at the end of the street. He set about making some dinner and eating, but after a day cooped up inside the Palace he was beginning to get cabin fever. Could he risk taking a walk with Steve potentially creeping around?

He shifted the curtains, taking a look outside and seeing nothing.

Well, if Steve really was going to make another try then Danny would spot him, he reasoned. The guy was good, but he wasn’t _that_ good… at least Danny hoped he wasn’t.

He grabbed his jacket to combat the cool breeze that was coming in from the ocean, picked up his wallet and keys and headed out. He slipped the jacket on at the end of the path, but after a while the exercise was making him too warm and he slung it over his shoulder instead.

The stroll along the boardwalk at the local beach was calming, and even Danny had to admit there was something palliative about listening to the quiet repetition of the waves that allowed his mind to wander and his shoulders to relax. He allowed himself the respite, knowing Grace would be proud of him for taking the exercise and getting fresh air, and he only had one or two occasions where he felt like maybe someone was watching him. He ignored the feeling though, trying not to let his partner make him paranoid or obsessed with every little noise.

It was over an hour before he returned to his apartment, and the sudden grip of a hand on his shoulder as he reached his door startled him so much that he reactively spun around and lashed out with his fist. The punch connected with Steve’s jaw and made him stumble back a couple of steps, an expression of reproach on his handsome face.

“Ow, you are _such_ a sore loser!” he yelped.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Steven!” Danny shouted, his heart in his throat and his pulse racing, “You scared the shit out of me!”

The brunette massaged his jaw and moved forward again, glaring at Danny and muttering under his breath.

“Whaddya mean, ‘loser’?” Danny growled, shaking out his now aching fingers and pulling his keys out. He picked up his jacket from the floor where he’d dropped it in surprise.

“I _mean_ I just spent nearly an hour tracking you around Honolulu and you didn’t clock me _once_ ,” Steve proclaimed proudly, his victorious image only slightly marred by his hand still rubbing his injured cheek.

Danny cursed quietly, unlocked his front door and regarded the taller man for a moment. Damn it, he should have known to trust his senses and not doubt himself. But he’d also been very distracted with the thoughts coming to the forefront about his partner.

He was attracted to Steve, no doubt, but he’d never thought he’d had a chance until the last couple of days. And now all Danny seemed to be able to think about was the interest his friend was showing in him, the flashes of mischief in his hazel eyes, the way he had stepped up so close to him that morning and the purr to his voice as he had spoken… and crap, he was thinking about it all over again.

He shook his head and went inside, holding the door open for Steve to follow.

“Come in, I’ve got an ice pack in the freezer,” he mumbled, trying to hide the pink tinge rising in his cheeks from the thoughts invading his brain.

Steve leaned against the counter, still rubbing his cheek, while Danny collected the pack and handed it to him.

“And despite what you may think, I didn’t punch you because I ‘lost’ anything, I punched you because you crept up on me and grabbed me, you lunatic,” he admonished, folding his arms and back up to the opposite counter, “You don’t do that without at least some repercussions.”

The taller man snorted. “Speaking of repercussions, I’m pretty sure I deserve a ten out of ten for an hour’s worth of tailing, huh?”

His grin was playful, eyes sparkling, and it made Danny’s breath catch in his chest.

“How do I even know you’re not lying?” he challenged, “You could have turned up here ten minutes ago and been sitting in the bushes waiting for all I know.”

Steve smirked. “You didn’t put your jacket on until you hit the corner, but you took it off about ten minutes later. You took the route through Koa Drive and walked along the promenade before cutting back through the park,” he listed correctly, “And I’m not gonna ever stand in your bushes again… there are rats in there…”

Danny’s eyes widened. “You _were_ here last night, you dick!” he exclaimed, jabbing Steve’s pectoral with a finger.

Steve just smiled and puffed up his chest proudly. “Maybe… so, you can go ahead and give me that perfect score now.”

The Jersey man considered his friend for a moment. Sure, he’d done a good job in trailing him, and he’d even apparently gotten away without being seen the previous night as well, but it was just so much fun to rile Steve up…

“Nine,” he said, decisively.

“What?!” Steve practically exploded, dropping the ice pack on the counter and taking a step forward to try and use his height to intimidate his partner.

Whereas that wouldn’t normally work, this time Danny felt a tingle rush up his spine and his cock twitched in his pants.

“You got more than eight, you were happy to take that the other night,” Danny threw back, “What more do you want?”

“I want ten, _that’s_ what I want,” Steve squared his shoulders, “Why the hell only nine?”

“You get nine,” Danny reaffirmed, “Because I didn’t spot you tonight, but I _did_ get a punch in. I surprised you right back. You fell at the last hurdle, my friend.”

Steve growled – actually full on _growled_ – at Danny, taking another step forward until their bodies would have been touching if Danny weren’t pressed so hard back against the counter. He was closer than that morning, closer than he’d ever been before. This was a man who had never really had any personal space boundaries with Danny, but right now really was going beyond any proximity they’d ever allowed when there wasn’t an actual hug involved. No, this was something else.

“You _know_ I deserve a ten, Danny,” he threatened, his eyes seeming to darken and his voice low and husky, doing unbelievable things to the detective’s stomach.

The cop swallowed hard. “Argue all you want,” he practically whispered as he met Steve’s gaze steadily, still managing to sound defiant, “But it’s a nine.”

“Ten,” Steve said firmly, leaning down until his face was right in front of Danny’s, their breath mingling over the tiny distance.

The shorter man gripped the counter edge with both hands, refusing to flinch. The surrounding air was electric, and neither of them was showing any intention of backing away.

“Nine.”

There was the briefest moment where Steve’s eyes flickered down to Danny’s lips before they came back up to his again, seemingly staring into his soul as his muscles trembled with barely concealed restraint. The blonde knew without a doubt now that Steve _had_ been flirting with him, he hadn’t been imagining it or seeing something where there was nothing just out of hope. It was becoming apparent that his boss might have found the same excitement in this war that Danny had, and with them so near and so obviously turned on, there was no going back now.

Still, Danny didn’t intend to lose in this final battle of wills. He bit his lower lip, lifting his chin rebelliously and lowering his eyelashes, and Steve finally broke.

His big hands flashed up to close over Danny’s biceps, their bodies crashing together as he took the cop’s lips in a searing kiss. Their eyes slid shut and Steve pressed their mouths tightly together before nipping at Danny’s lips and demanding entry with his tongue. Danny opened to him, accepting the invasion and moaning around it with relief as his brain caught up and he realised that finally – at long last – they were kissing.

There had always been something there, some little edge of sexual tension to their otherwise platonic friendship, but he’d ignored it for so long thinking that he could never be so lucky that Steve might also be bisexual, or be attracted to him in return. But now it seemed that he really was that fortunate.

One of Steve’s hands slid up into Danny’s hair, and the cop grasped at his friend’s waist and twisted the fabric of his t-shirt in his fingers, pulling him even closer and actively attacking his mouth in return. He tilted his head to the perfect position, pushed his tongue into Steve’s mouth and groaned wantonly as the taller man’s crotch came into contact with his own. His arousal was as obvious as Danny’s through the hot and full erection that was now grinding up against the detective’s, and Danny shivered with need.

Steve pulled back suddenly, both of them gasping in oxygen like they were drowning.

“Jesus Christ,” Danny sighed.

“Ten?” was Steve’s breathy reply.

Danny blinked at him, brain re-engaging with reality. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

When Steve shook his head with a smile it brought a bubble of laughter from the Jersey man’s chest. “You’re unbelievable,” he said, and then conceded slightly. “Nine and a half.”

Steve growled again in frustration, bundling Danny’s shirt collar in his fist and practically hauling him across the room and towards the bedroom. “Not good enough.”

Danny couldn’t quite believe this ploy was working, and he had to reach out and grab Steve’s shirt to steady himself as he was dragged to the foot of his own bed. The SEAL turned on him and yanked Danny’s shirt off over his head before shoving him down onto the mattress and reaching for his fly.

The blonde managed to lift his hips from the bed before his pants were removed forcibly, and then Steve was flinging his own t-shirt and jeans across the room before clambering up over Danny’s body and straddling his thighs, putting the heels of his hands on the cop’s shoulders to hold him down.

He paused for a moment, giving his partner the chance to object if this was all being taken too far, and Danny simply reached up to take a fistful of Steve’s hair and bring him down for yet another breath-stealing kiss.

The other man was still in his boxers, as was Danny, but the heat of his otherwise naked body was like a drug and Danny could feel Steve only inches above him as he closed his eyes and kissed him deeply.

The Navy man pulled back again, bringing a lamenting whine from Danny as he did, but that sound soon became a moan of enjoyment when Steve moved his mouth to Danny’s jaw, tracking down his throat and mouthing at the stubbled skin, sending sparks of pleasure through the shorter man’s body.

“Oh god, Steve...”

When he moaned his partner’s name, teeth nipped at the skin of his shoulder and Danny gasped, one set of fingers carding into the brunette’s hair.

“Say my name again,” Steve whispered against his collarbone, “I wanna hear you say it like that again...”

His tongue swirled around one peaked nipple and Danny jolted again, fisting the sheets with his free hand. It coiled in Danny’s gut that Steve seemed to want this just as much as he did, that he wanted to hear his partner moan his name, be in the moment with him, make it real and palpable… this wasn’t about getting some high score, no matter what their running joke seemed to be – that was all just an excuse; this was about finally giving in to whatever they had between them.

“Mmm god, that feels so good... fuck, _Steve_...”

Steve hummed contentedly and mouthed over Danny’s pecs and abs, his hands shifting to the detective’s hips, and then he was kneeling up to take in the sight below him of Danny sprawled on the bed, his breathing harsh and heavy and his cock straining under his boxers. In classic McGarrett style, the SEAL removed the barrier in his way via the quickest and most efficient means necessary – his hands went to the waistband of Danny’s underwear and he ripped into the fabric, quite literally tearing the blonde’s boxers off him and drawing a gasp of arousal from him.

He gazed down at Danny’s fully naked body, his cock now hard and leaking against his stomach from the intense excitement, and Steve licked his lips as though he were about to devour him. He splayed his hands against Danny’s stomach to hold him in place, moved his knees back on the mattress, and the next thing the cop knew his best friend’s tongue was licking a hot, wet stripe up the underside of his erection.

“Oh, Jesus...”

Danny pressed his head back into the bed and slid his fingers into Steve’s hair tentatively, but when there was no complaint about the action he tightened his grip on the soft strands.

Steve licked and kissed his dick, painting patterns with his tongue and teasing him in the most devilish ways. Danny shouted out when his partner’s hot mouth engulfed the head, and he would have bucked up involuntarily had Steve not been holding him down with those large, strong hands covering his abs.

Danny moaned a string of words, Steve’s name intermingling with curses and praise and incoherent noises.

“Oh god, your mouth... Jesus Christ, Steve, that’s a lethal weapon right there... I... shit, that feels so good... mmm, god...”

His friend chuckled around the cock in his mouth, and Danny could almost hear the question Steve would be asking if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied: ‘Do you actually _never_ stop talking, Danno?’ His friend never broke his focus though, not even to do their usual verbal banter, because he was too busy doing devilish things to the blonde.

Steve’s mouth on him felt like heaven, that talented tongue working its magic and pleasuring him in ways he had almost been afraid to dream of. He was taken to the brink, and couldn’t stop the groan of frustration when the SEAL pulled off him with a lascivious popping sound before biting his hip lightly.

Steve wiped his mouth on his arm and crawled back up Danny’s body, locking eyes with him again.

“I take it from all the moaning and cursing that I get a ten now?” he gave him a cheeky grin.

Danny tried to get his breath back and licked his dry lips. “Nine point seven five,” he smirked.

Steve’s brow creased and he glared down at the man underneath him. He must have known he wouldn’t be qualifying for that perfect score just yet, and that playful glint was still in his eye. “Fuck you,” he growled.

Danny moaned at the very thought, closing his eyes and raising his hips so that his cock brushed against his partner’s boxer-clad hard on.

“Now _that_ might get you a ten,” he purred, opening his eyes again to wink at his boss.

The smile that spread across Steve’s face could have been described as triumphant, victorious, beatific... it was the patent ‘Steve McGarrett is a winner’ grin that Danny usually rolled his eyes at with disdain, but right now he was more than happy to be that animal’s prize.

The brunette scrambled from the bed and pulled open Danny’s bedside drawer, correctly guessing that it would contain the supplies he needed, and then he was kicking off his boxers and leering over the shorter man like he was considering all of the naughty things he could do to his body… and maybe he was.

Danny shivered under that hot gaze, his own eyes drawn to his friend’s thick, weeping cock. He was gorgeous, a sculpted muscular masterpiece, and the Jersey man licked his lips with eagerness.

Steve grasped his ankle abruptly, bringing it over the other one-handed to flip Danny onto his stomach. Danny yelped and pushed up on his hands, but his partner’s hand confidently pushed his chest back down to the bed as he crawled back over him. Teeth closed firmly over the flesh of his shoulder, and Danny’s eyes rolled back in his head as he released a filthy moan of pleasure. Steve had very quickly discovered his weakness, but what else did he expect from a military-trained Naval Intelligence officer?

Slicked fingers slid between his ass cheeks, massaging over his hole and teasing him slowly yet surely, Steve’s touch commanding and everything Danny could have hoped for.

His teeth released Danny’s shoulder, voice purring and soft in his ear. “I need to hear you say you want this, Danny,” he whispered, “I won’t do anything you don’t want me too.”

The blonde sighed, his heart flipping in his chest. There had been so many times Steve had done things without his opinion meaning a damn thing – stealing his car keys, hanging perps off buildings, putting himself in danger – but the one time it really mattered, the one time it was about looking after his partner, despite all the flirtation and teasing that had ranged from implied to explicit, Steve still had to have that verbal consent. He was such a good man.

“Yes, Steve,” he replied, “I want this. I want you.”

His boss practically whimpered in response, and as his finger pressed gently to breach Danny’s tight ring he kissed the shorter man’s shoulder tenderly.

“I want you too.”

Danny curled his fingers into the sheets, moaning at the feeling of Steve’s finger sliding into him as he tried not to tense around him. The warm hand on his back stroked his tightening muscles soothingly, travelling up to cover one hand and entwine their fingers, reassuring Danny that he was fully aware of him. Their rough play slowed right down for the time being, now sensual and considerate, and Steve planted tiny kisses down his spine as he began to open Danny up, working him until two digits could glide in and out with no problem and the cop’s breathing had evened out again.

Steve twisted his fingers around, hooking them to stroke against his friend’s prostate, and Danny shouted out and bucked underneath him, grinding his cock into the bed.

“Oh god, Steve…”

A third finger nudged inside his hole along with the other two, and soon Danny was pressing back against Steve’s hand, desperate to have more.

The brunette hummed happily, able to see that Danny was ready for him, and he unlinked their hands to kneel up and straddled the detective’s thighs. Danny heard the sound of the lube bottle snapping open, and then the hot tip of Steve’s cock was pushing in between his rounded cheeks to tease his ass hole.

Steve finally pressed downward, the wider head stretching and slipping through the tight entrance, and Danny hissed and gripped the covers again when sharp electricity zipped up his spine. Steve paused to let him adjust, and his hands slid over Danny’s again to both form a more personal connection and simultaneously hold him down and excite him further.

The detective took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax through the discomfort, resting his forehead on the sheets, the slight pain easing until it was nothing but white noise. Steve kissed his shoulders and waited patiently.

“I’m okay,” Danny groaned, “You can move, it’s okay.”

Steve rolled his hips down and forward, pushing deep into Danny’s channel and filling him completely until he was up to the hilt. Their moans seemed to bounce off the walls and fill the room, mixing together, both of them revelling in the feel of one another’s body.

“Oh god, Danny,” Steve pressed his forehead into the cop’s back between his shoulder blades, “You feel so fucking gorgeous, you don’t even know...”

The only reply the Jersey man could give was a soft groan, rocking his hips slightly against his boss.

Danny was grateful for how gentle Steve was being with him even though their pace had been fast and rough, and now he was ready again the SEAL began a slow, torturous rhythm that built with speed even as his thrusts became deeper and deeper.

The angle was perfect, and each time Steve slid into Danny he bumped over the blonde’s prostate and sent waves of pleasure through his body as his sweet spot was stimulated.

Danny’s moans became louder, curses interspersed with half-formed, broken words.

“God Steve, fuck, that’s it... Oh god... fuck me...”

His need was coming through in his words, giving Steve power and dominance, but Danny didn’t care about that because with each moan and every cry he gave, Steve was driven to pound him harder, deeper, more vigorously. Danny felt the familiar feeling of his orgasm twisting and building at the base of his spine, making him gasp each breath and screw his eyes tight shut.

The brunette’s breathing grew heavier as he worked to hammer into Danny with all he was worth, his grunts signifying his own approaching climax. He gathered both of Danny’s wrists in one hand above the detective’s head, snaked his other hand under his body to grasp his ignored, throbbing cock and use the precome gathered there to lubricate as he fisted the shaft and pumped him hard. Steve’s teeth biting down hard over the curved muscle between Danny’s shoulder and neck pushed him over the edge into oblivion.

The feeling of being owned so completely by his partner, being held down and taken and fucked that way with bruising force, had Danny practically screaming Steve’s name when he came. His hips juddered and he coated his boss’s hand and the bed below him with sticky mess, his back bowing and his world going white at the edges as his orgasm hit like a tidal wave that completely wiped him out.

Steve thrust into him a few more times before driving home deep and flooding him with heat, his teeth still digging into Danny’s flesh until the last pulse of his cock. He released Danny’s shoulder, collapsing down onto his partner and resting his cheek in his back while they tried to re-learn how to breathe. Having Steve cover his body like that just felt so right, and Danny relaxed into the embrace while endorphins flooded his blood stream.

It was a few more minutes before the SEAL found the energy to pull out of him and let go of Danny’s hands so he could roll off his back, and the cop let out a groan as he managed to force himself onto his side. His body was bruised and aching, and he had never felt better or more sated than he did right then.

He watched Steve’s face carefully for a moment while the brunette laid there, his eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. Tonight had been amazing, and he could only hope that Steve might feel the same as him. As far as Danny was concerned, this had in no way been a mistake; it was the destination they’d always been headed for. Call it kismet, fate, meant to be, whatever... that was what this was.

Steve finally opened those gorgeous hazel eyes, his gaze tentatively sliding up from Danny’s chest until he met his eyes, and he bit his lip nervously before speaking.

“So, uh...” he trailed off.

The tension in the air was palpable, and Danny knew the only way to move past this moment was to diffuse the situation.

“Screw ten outta ten,” he grinned, “I’ll give you eleven.”

Steve burst into laughter, relief flowing off him as the air cleared, and he smiled at Danny as he sobered again.

“Damn right, you know I deserve top marks.”

The proud grin transitioned into a hopeful, loving smile that was enough to make Danny’s chest tighten and butterflies explode in his stomach, and the blonde reached out to cup Steve’s jaw tenderly and stroke a thumb over the bruise on his cheek which was really beginning to blossom.

They could have communicated everything with their eyes at that point, their almost-psychic connection telling Danny all he needed to know, but just as earlier when Steve had needed to hear it in words from Danny, the Jersey man needed the same in return.

“Steve, I...” he licked his lips, taking a second more to think, “I don’t think this should end here. I hope... I’m hoping you feel the same way, but I need to know. What is this?”

Steve looked thoughtful, and a smile crept onto his lips again before he gazed into Danny’s eyes.

“The beginning,” he said, “I want this, us, so yeah. This is only the start.”

Danny smiled wider than he thought he ever had, the grin threatening to tear his face in two, and he used his hand on Steve’s face to pull him into another kiss, this one full of promise and hope for the future.

When he finally pulled back they were both grinning like idiots, and Danny kissed his lover’s cheek before hauling himself up from the mattress and stretching out his abused body. It was time for a hot shower with the man who was lying on his bed, and maybe even a round two after they had refuelled. He crossed the room, heading for the bathroom, before turning back to look at his lover.

“You know, Steven, you’ve made a huge mistake here...”

“Yeah? What’s that, Danno?”

When Steve frowned at him and pushed up onto his hands, Danny chuckled.

“You do realise you’ve only encouraged me to give you low scores so you have to fuck me into submission, right?”

“Aw shucks,” Steve sighed, shrugging, “That doesn’t sound like something I’d plan at all...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the boys finally 'scoring' :D
> 
> Comments are love! X

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment if you did, I love to hear from you all! :)


End file.
